


Twilight's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [8]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Twilight gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Pinkie Pie tries to save Twilight from it.





	1. Original

[Twilight Sparkle has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Twilight: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Pinkie Pie's voice is heard.]

Pinkie Pie: Never fear! Pinkie Pie is here!

[Pinkie is standing on top of a hill. She tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams. Applejack arrives just as Pinkie Pie gets up and lifts up her stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. She presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Twilight under itself.]

Twilight: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Twilight begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Twilight: Ah, ah...

[Applejack realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Pinkie Pie, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Pinkie Pie tries to inspect it...]

Twilight: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Twilight releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Twilight is inside of - where it was, and knocks Pinkie Pie off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Twilight sneezes three more times.]

Twilight: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Pinkie Pie and Applejack cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Twilight: AH-CHOO!

[Twilight sneezes again, causing Pinkie and Applejack to cringe. Applejack decides to help Twilight out of the crater.]

Applejack: I'll help you, Twi.

[Twilight nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Twilight: AH-CHOO!

[Pinkie Pie plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Twilight looks at her in irritation.]

Pinkie Pie: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Twilight: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"That was one of the weirdest My Little Pony fanfics I've ever read," Meowth said to himself.**

**"You really think so?" Lumpy asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I've seen way crazier fanfics than this one. But yeah, it's kinda weird..." ******


	2. Update

[Twilight Sparkle has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Twilight: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Pinkie Pie's voice is heard.]

Pinkie Pie: Never fear! Pinkie Pie is here!

[Pinkie is sitting on top of a hill. She tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams. Applejack arrives just as Pinkie Pie gets up and reaches off-screen to grab something. She brings it back on-screen, revealing it is a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, and traps Twilight under it.]

Twilight: Pinkie! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Twilight begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Twilight: Ah, hah...

Applejack: [realizing what is about to happen] Look out, she's gonna blow!

[She runs away from the scene, while Pinkie Pie, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Pinkie Pie tries to inspect it...]

Twilight: Haaah... HACHEW!!!

[The screen shakes as Twilight releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Twilight is inside of - where it was, and knocks Pinkie Pie off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Twilight sneezes three more times.]

Twilight: HECHEW! ACHEW! HAH... CHOO!

[Pinkie Pie and Applejack cautiously return to the scene.]

Applejack: She done now?

[They start to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Twilight: HAH-SHEW!

[Twilight sneezes again, causing Pinkie and Applejack to cringe. Applejack decides to help Twilight out of the crater.]

Applejack: I'll help you, Twi.

[Twilight nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Twilight: HAAAAH-CHEW!

[Pinkie Pie plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Twilight looks at her in irritation.]

Pinkie Pie: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Twilight: [sneezes again] HEH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-SHEW! ...schmo or what?

Pinkie Pie: It's not my fault that didn't work, Twilight.

[Twilight sniffles from sneezing so much, and rubs her nose on her front hoof.]

Applejack: Heh. Bless ya, Twi.

Twilight: Thanks. Would you please not tell anypony this happened?

Applejack: Don't y'all worry, Twi. I ain't saying nothing 'bout this.

Pinkie Pie: Me neither. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

[Twilight removes her hoof from her snout and sighs in relief. Then she climbs out of the crater.]

Twilight: Thank you.

**"You know, this isn't quite as bad as the original one, but it's still pretty weird," Meowth said.**

**"Would you watch it if it were in an actual episode?" Lumpy asked. "Because I would."**

**"No, Lumpy. Absolutely not." Meowth then put his paw to his face in dismay. "I may be male, but I am not into My Little Pony, and I never will be."**

THE END


End file.
